sealands first love
by strawberries up the butt
Summary: sealand comes across a beauty. singapore. she just wants to be his friend while he wants more? GOOD STORY! please read,da?":D


I don't not own hetalia or any of its characters. This fan-based story is made in a fictisous manner and in no way made to viciously bag them!

THIS STORY IS MADE FOR 16+ FOR SEXUAL THEMES AND VIOLENCE!

Sealand was now 16 and has gottin quiet big. He was alittle taller and little smarter but just as annoying. Briton stil didn't like him going to the world meetings buit he went anyways. He was a regional country now after all. Slowly peter(sealand) walked swiftly through the halls of the meeting manson where all disputes were taken care of. He looked around then he looked at himself in the reflection of the window. Peter was still peter. He still had his short blonde hair and his sailor outfit still the same but longer now because he didn't like the way the shorts fit him or made him look so young in his adolensent years. His eyes still as blue as the sky and he still had his youthful smile and bushy eye brows. He never realy noticed til' now but he was one of the better looking countries. He was starting to look like his less liked brother ,briton. Or jerk-england for short. He stopped adoring his looks and went down the halls, smiling and practically yelling HI! To everyone who passed him by. Everyone probally thought he acted too young for his age now but he wouldn't change for anything. He then stopped as he say the most pretty thing pass him. A new country!She was a small teen only by the age of 16. Her black hair was the main attraction as it had perfectly framed his face. She had long straight hair and straight bangs. She had gray eyes that looked black, and was obviously outift was a kimono styled clothes but more pouffy. She swiftly walked while standing next to england. "oeiy! Sealand please welcome xinyi. Shes singapore we have to give her a warm welcomeing because she is kind of sesnitive." Jerk-england was with a sigh "at least your nice though" he said again as xinyi blushed alittle. Sealand looked at her and smiled softly while putting his hand out for a handshake. "welcome beauty! Its nice to have you abroad the s.s. ship of friendship" peter said in a metaphorical way. Xinyi didn't know what to do or say his hand put out towards her and she was unaware of what a 'handshake' is. She bent her head down and gave his hand a swift kiss as trying to imitate what male frenchies do to girls. Pete blushed and england nervously laughed " oh, she must have gottin her country greetings wrong! No no xinyi you grab his hand and shake it!" she put her head up and turned all read. Xinyi slowly put her face up in shame and put her hand in peters and shook lightly. 'wow she has soft well kept hands!' the micro nation thought with a blush and a akward smile of content as if he had just satisfied himself in his pants. "ummmm, mester sealand?" singapore said with her odd asian accent that sounded similar to japans. She gently waved her hand in front of peters face as he went out of his trance."huh oh yeah I'd love taste her" peter said as if he was still in his blushed deeply and went quietly behind england. England then proceeded to hit sealand on the back of his head and yell " whats the matter chap? You got the whillies after seeing such a pretty gal you have to daydream about her in front of her?" peter blushed as he noticed what he said "i-i-i-i- am truly sorry my beauty I-i-i-i-I was j-j-j-j-just saying h-how much fun it will be to have you here welcome!"damn adolesent horamoanes! Peter thought and mentally screamed at himself for ruining his chance with such a girl as this. "ummmmmmm mate maybe you should go to the bathroom?" briton said slowly while sighning his hand in a wave to say GET THE HELL AWAY NOW! Peter did not notice until he heard a scream from xinyi . peter looked as she looked with horror in her towards him and then look at himself. He was pitching a style. Peters whole face grew red as he covered himself and ran to the bathroom. He blushed as he went into the abandoned mens bathroom and looked into the mirror. His face red with embarrisment and he was persperating. He splashed some water on his face and wanted to cry. How could he do that in front of her? So inapropriate. Wait to go on the first impression of sealand to the new country! Sealand whimpered and went into the stall to get rid of his tent. Silently hoping that sinaporeans had short memories.

HIA! ITS ME AGAIN WITH MY DIRTY MINDEDNESS! Anyways I do love sealand but guess what! No NORMAL pairings, so I made a non hetalia country and paired them up. I hate when they make him with yaoi! Or make him a girl! It ticks me off! He is a boy who strikes me as non-gay. Not that there is anything wrong with gayness. He just don't strike me as gay so comment on your thoughts! I don't care what or who you are or what you say I am just a desprately bad writer who wants input! so r&r, da?


End file.
